


This tale is all sorrows and woes

by Tsuki (Tsuki_Taiyo)



Series: The Martyr [4]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Taiyo/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: The end is only the beginning.
Series: The Martyr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019548
Kudos: 6





	This tale is all sorrows and woes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their actors and Internet Remix.
> 
> Have fun ^^

The monologue was over. The others had retreated into their rooms with more or less tears streaming down their faces. Some of them sobbing. Doctor McGullicutty watched them go quietly. No one looked his way. Which was all the better. Most of them had shouted at him over the course of the day. All of them were getting on his nerves.

Without bothering to look back, he turned to pour himself a drink. This type of monologue of the creature proclaiming herself some kind of god thrown in with philosophy about ‘empty chasms’, ‘aching drops of abysses’ and the like usually proceeded the unforeseeable amount of time in which they wouldn’t be bothered.

And that meant it was time to go to his room and keep his brain in shape with some mathematics.

“Doc?”

Or maybe not.

“Yes, what is it?” He frowned. “What do you want now?”

“I just,” there was a pause. It rang with unspoken words, uncertainty. Nothing, he hadn’t heard before. Nothing that might help their situation. “I wanted to make sure – uhm…”

“Do you have a point, or do you just want to waste my time?”

Another pause. This time only filled with stuttering breaths. On the brink of another breakdown, evidently. A breakdown over an incident they could not have stopped or had had any influence on. They were all playthings of this so called ‘Murder God’ until she deemed them ready to get either another death in one of her games or potentially a scrap of information that would turn out worthless in the end. So why even bother investing energy?

“I wanted to ask, if you’re feeling okay? And maybe talk for a bit?”

Doctor McGuillicutty raised a single eyebrow. “About what?”

“About Yugo and what happened?” A short pause. “You didn’t seem very surprised by this development.”

“It’s hard to be surprised about the actions of a being, god, whatever she wants to call herself, if she has constantly proven to be callous and, frankly, not very good at her job. She tortured us only to turn around and beg for forgiveness. Time and again she has played us.” He pursed his lips. “So, no. I was not surprised by this ‘development’ as you so nicely put it. There was nothing we could do to stop it and there is no sense in wallowing in misery. We should enjoy the reprieve.”

Without even waiting for a response, he grabbed his glass and left the bar.

The corridor was already empty, devoid of anyone else. He shifted his attention towards the first formulas. Just a light warm-up before he could begin the extensive exercise he had been itching for.

Somewhere behind him, a sob came through a wooden door, effectively shattering his concentration. It came from either Grace’s or Hailey’s room. The child’s room was almost suspiciously silent. He strode on towards his own, looking forward to the peace and quiet guaranteed by the thicker door and walls. Some of the Void’s features were not entirely condemnable.

Amidst all this nonsense and with none of his supposed ‘friends’ actually willing to do anything to get out of the Void, there was little for him to do otherwise. At least in the sense of planning their next step against her. One tale was more pitiful than the one before and everyone continued to treat their ‘host’ like a person instead of a creature trapping them for her own enjoyment. The least thing for the Void to provide was a room in which no one would bother him or come to disturb him, unlike at the bar.

He closed the door quietly behind himself. Staring at the lock for a moment, he decided against it. The others were too busy mourning their inevitable loss and or their role in it. Some might even waste their energy on cursing the ‘Murder God’ for the new crisis she caused. As if that would help with anything. Right now, the only thing they could do was wait until the creature was done writing up whatever new scenarios she could come up with. She had said something about a weapon so maybe they should figure out how to attain that and kill her with it.

Doctor McGullicutty turned towards the board on his wall and grabbed some chalk.


End file.
